


My twenty-fourth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [24]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shota le pide a Tadayoshi que lo acompañe a una cita con Ryuhei al parque de diversiones, pero el menor de los integrantes del grupo no parece que la vaya a pasar tan bien como lo imagina.</p><p><span class="u">Día 24</span>: Con juguetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-fourth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> Este viene a ser un POV de Tatsu, pero lo enganché con el 5° día del desafío que estoy haciendo con el **_MaruYasu_** , así que, para leer el POV de Sho-chan, hagan clic sobre el enlace :)

Lo único que sabía era que, por algún motivo Shota le había rogado que fuera con alguien al parque de diversiones. No era tan complicado de descifrar que iba a tener una cita con alguien, sobre todo porque le dijo que fuera acompañado, pero para su sorpresa su flamante pareja le dijo que iría solo, ya que él tenía que solucionar unos asuntos laborales. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue haber recibido una caja color rojo, con un gran moño dorado encima. Recién cuando abrió la pequeña carta debajo del mismo y reconoció la caligrafía, se dio cuenta que, como siempre, Ryo tenía algo en mente.  
Tras agradecer al mensajero, Tadayoshi volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó aquella caja sobre el sofá, antes de agarrar el teléfono y llamar a su pareja.  
— “Hola”, le dijeron al otro lado, segundos más tarde.  
— ¿Me explicas que es todo esto? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, sentándose al lado de la caja.  
— “Ahh… ¿Te llegó?”  
— Sí, pero… No entiendo…  
— “Ábrela.”  
El rubio suspiró, agarró la caja entre sus manos y abrió la tapa, encontrándose desde vibradores hasta cuentas anales.  
— ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, sonriendo.  
— “Quiero que vayas con eso a la cita con Sho-chan.”  
— Tú también estás invitado, por si no lo sabías.  
— “Es por eso mismo que te lo estoy pidiendo.”  
— ¿Qué quieres que me ponga exactamente? — Volvió a preguntar, sacando el contenido de la caja, examinándolo con la mirada y volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio.  
— “Sorpréndeme.” Ryo pudo oír el suspiro de resignación por parte de su pareja. Sabía que le iba a seguir la corriente, aún cuando no quisiera. “Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?”  
— Sí, sí. Hasta luego.

Lo más terrible fue haber viajado en autobús. No había querido recurrir al uso de su propio auto, aunque hasta que llegó a destino, se arrepintió de no haber viajado de esa forma. Podía sentir perfectamente las cuentas que se había puesto, y el vibrador que descansaba sobre su hombría.  
— ¡Okura! — Al levantar su cabeza, vio a Shota, junto a Ryo y Ryuhei, frente a la puerta del parque de diversiones. Con sumo cuidado y paciencia, llegó lo más rápido que pudo.  
— Shh… Si gritas así, nos van a reconocer — Le dijo Tadayoshi —. Aunque… nosotros sí podemos pasar desapercibido… Pero, ¿tú, Yasu? — Agregó con una sonrisa, mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
— Te juro que fue lo primero que encontré — Respondió, acercándose los cuatro a la boletería.  
Cuando Tadayoshi se giró para ver a su pareja, se encontró con su burlona sonrisa, lo cual le hizo crispar los nervios. Esperaba que aquella tortura terminara lo más rápido posible y él pudiera sacarse todo lo que se había puesto de la cintura para abajo.  
Suspiró. Una vez más se dio cuenta que había sido una pésima idea haber cumplido los caprichos de su pareja.  
— ¿Adónde vamos primero? — Preguntó Ryuhei, entregándole sus respectivos boletos a cada uno.  
— ¿Vamos por unos raspados? — Dijo Ryo.  
— ¿Qué les parece un helado? — Sugirió Shota.  
Tadayoshi sabía que si se negaba, iba a ser el centro de los comentarios de la tarde, por lo cual, optó callarse, pero la realidad era que Ryo tomando helado podían hacer estragos con sus necesidades corporales.  
Y así fue, cada lamida que Ryo le daba a su cono de helado, era para provocar a Tadayoshi de mil formas diferentes, pero él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. No podía. Era algo demasiado sexy como para perdérselo. Terminó pidiendo un raspado bien frío, para que lo ayudara a calmarse un poco, y no terminar suplicándole allí mismo a su pareja que le haga el amor.  
Lo doloroso siguió hasta el último juego al cual habría querido ir: los autos chocadores.  
Tomando en cuenta el color que tenía cada uno dentro de su banda, así se distribuyeron, antes de empezar a chocarse, cual fuera la regla de oro de aquel juego. Con cada golpe que recibía, Tadayoshi sentía que pronto su erección tendría vida propia y le gritaría que necesitaba, urgente, tener sexo con su pareja. Cuando salieron, el siguiente juego fue la montaña rusa.  
— Ve tú si quieres — Le dijo a Ryo.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? — Le preguntó, rozando su brazo contra el de su pareja.  
— No, no, no… Es que…  
— ¿Te sientes mal? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, recargándose sobre el hombro de Shota.  
— Seguro fueron los autos chocadores, ¿no? — Dijo el más bajo del grupo, con una visible expresión de tristeza —. Lo siento, Tacchon…  
— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a cuidarlo — Dijo Ryo, revoleando los ojos, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo el que iba a hacer.  
— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó Shota.  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaría mal arruinarles su cita — Reconoció Ryo.  
Con el dúo yéndose a hacer la fila para subir al mencionado juego, Ryo se llevó a Tadayoshi hasta el baño de hombres y se encerró a él mismo y a su pareja en un cubículo, sin detenerse a mirar si había más personas en el lugar o no. Sin detenerse a pensar en absolutamente nada, Tadayoshi se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón para terminar deshaciéndose de ambos.  
Ryo no podía salir de su sorpresa. Su sonrisa realmente parecía ir desde una de sus orejas hasta el extremo opuesto.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, con un tono de voz bajo —. Era esto lo que querías, ¿no?  
— Perdí una apuesta conmigo mismo. Sólo pensé que ibas a usar alguno de los vibradores, pero jamás pensé que ibas a agregarle las cuentas… Debiste haber estado desesperado cuando estaba comiendo helado.  
— Cállate de una vez y quítame esto, Ryo-chan — Gimió el rubio, apoyando ambas manos sobre la pared opuesta a la cual estaba su pareja y colocándose en posición horizontal —… Realmente, ya no lo soporto.  
El aludido, que no podía evitar regodearse por verlo en ese estado, se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, antes de acercarse a él.  
— ¿Sabes qué? — Le susurró, apoyándose sobre su espalda —. Me encantaría tenerte así un tiempo más…  
— No te das una idea de lo terrible que la estoy pasando.  
— Si tú insistes...  
Tadayoshi no sabía que fue más insoportable: no haber podido caminar como una persona normal hasta ese momento, o sentir que su cuerpo se desgarraba por la brusca forma en que Ryo sacó las cuentas anales.  
— Te odio — Gimoteó, en un tono de voz tan bajo, que creyó que ni siquiera llegó a sus propios oídos.  
— ¿Y esto te gusta? — Le preguntó Ryo, sosteniendo la erección de Tadayoshi entre sus manos, aún con el vibrador funcionando sobre esa misma parte.  
— Ah… Sí… Me encanta…  
— ¿Qué prefieres que te haga? — Le preguntó sensualmente, lamiendo luego el contorno de su oreja.  
— Quiero que me hagas el amor… Lo necesito…  
Ryo hizo girar el cuerpo de su pareja para besarlo apasionadamente. Tadayoshi se aferró a aquel cuerpo, deshaciéndose ágilmente de la ropa que le estorbaba. El morocho alzó las piernas del más alto e hizo que rodearan su cuerpo.  
— Espero poder aguantarte…  
— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy gordo? — Gimió el aludido.  
— Claro que no — Respondió Ryo, con una sonrisa —. Y si lo estuvieras, igual te amaría. No me importa cómo te veas si sigues siendo el mismo por dentro.  
— ¿Te refieres al interior en el plano sentimental o…?  
— Sentimental…  
— Ah…  
— ¿Vas a calarte de una vez y dejar que te lo haga?  
La respuesta recibida fue un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Tadayoshi.  
— ¿Crees que… Yassan y Maru-chan van a estar bien sin nosotros?  
— ¿No te diste cuenta? — Le preguntó el más bajo, mirándolo mientras lo penetraba.  
— ¿De… qué?  
—Es obvio que esos dos están saliendo… Y teniendo en cuenta que nosotros vinimos juntos, estoy seguro que ellos piensan lo mismo de nosotros.  
— ¿Tú… lo crees…? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, acomodando los cabellos de su pareja.  
— Sí…  
— Eso quiere decir que ya… oficialmente…  
— ¿Somos novios? Por supuesto, Tacchon. Desde la primera vez que te besé…  
— ¡Qué posesivo resultaste ser!  
— ¡Claro que sí! Yo no beso a cualquiera — Le dijo, besándolo en los labios.  
— ¿Podrías sacarme el vibrador? Siento que voy a explotar…  
Con sonrisas por medio, sin deshacer su posición, Ryo desabrochó el lazo que mantenía aquel aparato sobre el cuerpo de pareja y, al igual que las cuentas, lo dejó sobre la tapa del sanitario.  
Los gemidos de Tadayoshi fueron acallados por la palma de Ryo sobre sus labios o, en caso omiso, por los mismos labios de Ryo que se posaban sobre los suyos, intentando llegar hasta la parte más profunda de su lengua, la cual danzaba con la suya dentro de su boca.  
— Te amo tanto…  
— Yo también — Soltó el rubio, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja —. ¡Ah!  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Será que nos esperarán?  
— Por mí que se vayan. No vas a dejarme satisfecho con una sola ronda…  
— Si te atreves a pasar el resto del día con las cuentas y el vibrador encima… Habrá segunda, tercera, y si aguantas, una cuarta ronda.  
— A otro perro con ese hueso…  
— Bien sabes que hasta dormido tienes ganas…  
— Porque tú me las contagias — Jadeó el aludido, volviendo a besarlo en los labios. El sonido de su teléfono recibiendo un mensaje alertó al dúo, por lo que debieron separarse momentáneamente. Ryo levantó el aparato y leyó en voz alta lo que había llegado —. Es de parte de Sho-chan… Pregunta dónde estamos…  
— ¿Y qué vas a responderle?  
— Que ya nos fuimos — Reconoció el aludido, mientras escribía su respuesta.  
— ¿Nada más?  
—Te sentiste mal y nos fuimos. Ya está.  
— Oye, debemos hacerlo realmente…  
— Estaba en eso, pero…  
— No… me refiero a eso — Reconoció Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa —. Me refiero a irnos nosotros también. Ninguno de los dos trajo el auto, y… se nos va a complicar la vuelta sin transporte…  
— ¿Qué problema hay? Podemos ir a un hotel — Le dijo Ryo, atrayendo a su pareja hacia él agarrándolo de la cintura y besando uno de sus hombros.  
— Nunca… he ido a uno — Ryo se lo quedó mirando más que sorprendido —… ¿Qué?  
— Pero…, alguna vez en tu vida te acostaste con mujeres, ¿no?  
— Sí, pero… Nunca las llevé a un hotel…  
— ¿Las llevé? — Preguntó Ryo, arqueando una ceja.  
— Sí…  
— O sea, que tuviste muchas novias antes de mí…  
— ¿Por qué vas a empezar a armar drama por algo así? — Suspiró el rubio —. Sí, tuve varias parejas, pero no con todas me acosté.  
— ¿Eso cómo se hace? — Le preguntó Ryo en un tono burlón.  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Suspiró Tadayoshi.  
— Ni modo… Vayamos a un hotel a terminar esto.  
— De acuerdo.  
Cuando la pareja salió, ya no había tantas personas en el parque, por lo que decidieron dirigirse a un hotel para culminar el acto amoroso que parecía recién haber comenzado.


End file.
